To Love
by bluepiper
Summary: Trunks and Pan are roommates. What happens when they both need eachother after their own break-ups? T/P and G/B
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

          "Bra, what do you think of this dress?" Pan asked she stopped flipping through a magazine.

          "I thought you hated dresses," Bra said as she leaned over to see the dress.

          "Not for me, for your brother's birthday present," Pan said as she smirked at the thought.

          "You guys have been living together as roommates for at least two years.  I would think that you guys stopped picking on each other," Bra said as she saw how ugly the dress looked and stared at Pan.

          "It's not my fault, Bra.  He's the one that always starts it and…"

          "I'm the one to always finish it," said a voice from behind them.

          Since Pan was leaning in her chair backwards, thinking of how the dress would look on Trunks, she was startled when she heard the voice that she lost her balance and fell backwards.  Hearing laughter, Pan quickly shot up from the floor and glared at Bra, but mostly Trunks.

          "What do you want boxer-boy?" Pan asked, smirking at him.

          "Boxer-boy?" Bra asked, wondering why Trunks was glaring at Pan and why Pan was smirking.

          "Oh yea, that's right.  I forgot to tell you what Trunks' new nickname is," Pan said, still smirking at Trunks.

          "You wouldn't," Trunks said, also smirking back at Pan.

          "Oh yes I would," Pan said, wondering why he was smirking and not glaring like he was before.

          "Then I'll just tell, Bra, about how you couldn't stop staring for about…five minutes," Trunks replied as he saw Pan stare at him in shock and then glare at him.

          "I was not staring…I was just surprised to see that you actually have a body compared to what I thought of when I first met you," Pan said as she was still glaring at him, while a confused Bra just stared at the both of them.

          "Uh…guys," Bra said, trying to get their attention.

          'If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they were married,' Bra thought as she looked at the both of them.

          "Is anyone home?" came a voice from the living room.

          "Hold on, Goten," Bra said as she slowly got up and walked over to Trunks, smacking him over the head and grabbing Pan's arm and dragging her towards the living room.

          "What was that for?" Trunks asked as he rubbed the spot where Bra had hit him.

          "For making things hard for, Pan," Bra said as she glared at her brother and walked over to Goten.

          "What's up, Goten?" Bra asked as she smiled at him.

          "Nothing much.  Just wanted to see if your brother was ready yet…but seeing as how you guys are having fun…"

          "Please, Goten, take him away," Pan said as she pushed Trunks towards him.

          "Here I was thinking…"

          "You thought wrong, Boxer-boy," Pan said as she pushed both Trunks and her uncle out the door and slammed it in their faces.

          "So…will I ever know why you call my brother, 'Boxer-boy'?" Bra asked, smirking at Pan.

          "Um…well…"

          "What did you do this time, Trunks?" Goten asked as they got in his car.

          "I didn't do anything.  It was your niece that started it this time," Trunks said, smirking at the thought of seeing Pan fall.

          "Sure, whatever, Trunks," Goten said, looking forward.

          "So, how are you and Paris?" Trunks asked, changing the topic.

          "We're fine…" Goten said, looking away from him.

          "What happened, Goten?" Trunks asked, seeing how his friend's eyes looked.

          "I don't know.  I don't think we're doing well anymore, Trunks," Goten said as he looked back at him.  "Its like she doesn't understand me anymore."

          "I know what you mean…Marron and I are like that sometimes, too," Trunks said, getting a far off look as well.

          "Yea, but you can't notice it," Goten said.

          "What do you mean?" Trunks asked, looking back at his friend.

          "Paris…Paris decided that we should break-up since nothing is working out anymore between us," Goten said.

          "Man, I'm sorry," Trunks said, as Goten pulled into CC.

          "Thanks I guess.  Its for the better though…I didn't really like anymore anyways," Goten said as he smiled a little.

          "Don't worry, Goten.  I'm sure she'll realize that what she did was wrong," Trunks said, looking at him.

          "But the thing is, I don't want her back, Trunks.  I don't know why, but I just don't," Goten said, getting a strange look on his face.

          "I really don't know what to tell you, Goten," Trunks said as he thought about what Goten had just told him.

          "Do you think Vegeta might know?" Goten asked, looking at his friend in deep thought.

          "You…well…I guess you could ask him," Trunks said, a little unsure about what his father was going to tell him.

          "Oh, thanks Trunks," Goten said as he glared at him.

          "Haha.  Anytime, Goten," Trunks said as walked into his office, getting ready for work.

          "Going on another date with…what's his name…Perek?" Trunks asked, seeing Pan walk out of her room.

          "Derek, Boxer-boy," Pan said as she glared at him, but the name just didn't make the glare work.

          "Whatever," Trunks said as he looked at her again.

          Pan had let her hair grow out so that it now reached her mid-back and was braided loosely.  She wore a dark blue tank top and a skirt that went up to her knees.  She had her make-up on which seemed like she didn't if you didn't look close enough and was wearing the earrings that Goten had given her for her b-day along with the ankle bracelet Trunks gave her.

          "I was wondering when you were going to wear it," Trunks said as he nodded at the ankle bracelet.

          "Whatever, Trunks," Pan said as there was a knock at the door.

          "Could you get the door, Trunks?  I need to go get my bag," Pan said as she ran back to her room.

          "Sure," Trunks said as he got up and walked to the door.

          When he opened the door, he saw Derek standing there with a white button up shirt and khaki pants.  His brown hair was actually combed and off to the side and his eyes went to being cold as he realized that Trunks had opened the door.

          "Is Pan ready yet?" Derek asked, glaring at Trunks.

          "Why don't you come in, Derek," Trunks said as he spat out his name and moved aside.

          "Hi, Derek," Pan said as she walked into the room to see that Trunks actually let Derek in.

"Hi babe," Derek said as he gave her a long kiss in front of Trunks, knowing that it would piss him off.

"Ahem," Trunks said as he started to walk towards Derek and Pan.

"I'll have her back before you know it," Derek said, smirking at him.

          "You better," Trunks said, glaring at Derek.

          "Don't worry, Trunks.  I'll be fine," Pan said as she smiled at him and closed the door behind him.

          'How am I going to tell her what I saw earlier today?' Trunks thought, thinking back to what had happened.

(* Flashback *)

          "Mr. Briefs, is it alright if I leave for lunch early today?  My boyfriend came by early today," Trunks' secretary said as she talked to him over the intercom.

          "Sure, Ms. Terry," Trunks said as he got up from his desk and walked over to his window, waiting to see his secretary walk out with her boyfriend.

          What he saw shocked him.  His secretary's boyfriend turned out to be Pan's boyfriend, but he couldn't be sure until he saw him walk up to her and give her a long kiss.  When the boyfriend pulled away, Trunks read the guy's lips.  'What's up, babe,' was what he understood and that he wouldn't be able to take her out later because he had an important meeting to go to around seven or eight o'clock.

          'Doesn't Pan have a date around that time?' Trunks thought as he noticed what the he was wearing and it was a white shirt with khaki pants.

(* End of Flashback *)

          "Pan…" Trunks said as he leaned back in his chair.

          "So where are we going?" Pan asked as they walked to his car.

          "Frenchie's Restaurant," Derek said, opening the car door for her.

          "Thanks," Pan said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and got in.

          "How was your day?" Derek asked, looking at her.

          "Long and dull, but it was okay.  I survived to live another day," Pan said as she smiled at him.

          "Well I hope the restaurant will take your mind off things," Derek said as he kissed her hand and drove off.

          "I can't believe that he's doing this to me," said a being from behind the bushes.

          She slowly got up from her spot and glared at the car as it sped off.  She heard something about Frenchie's Restaurant and decided to go there.

          "Whoever this girl is, she deserves to know the truth," the girl said as she walked towards her car and started to go off towards the restaurant.

          When she got there, she noticed that they weren't there yet, so she planed on how to tell her in front of him.  She decided that she was going to just walk up to him and hang all over him and start asking him questions as to who she is and what not.

          'I hope I don't hurt the girl, but she has to know and this is the only way she can know and let him get in a fix about it,' she thought as she slowly got out of the car when she saw them walking towards the entrance, ready to put her plan into action.

          "Hi sweetheart," said a voice from beside Pan.

          When Pan turned around, she saw a girl that was about her age that had brown hair and light blue eyes.  The girl walked right by her and kissed Derek, wrapping her arms around him.

          "What's going on?" Pan asked as she backed away.

          "My name is Terry and I'm his fiancé," Terry said, smiling up at Derek.

          "What?" Pan asked as she backed away some more.

          "Pan, this isn't what you think.  I've never met Terry before!" Derek said as he pulled himself away from her.

          "Yes you have…you said you were going to marry me right here in front of Frenchie's.  Is she a relative of yours or something," Terry asked as she wrapped her arms around him again and started to kiss him.

          "I…you…she…" was all Pan was able to say as she stared unbelievingly at them.

          "Just tell her that I'm your fiancé, Dere," Terry said as she winked at Pan.

          "Tell me this isn't true, Derek," Pan said, holding back the tears.

          "Pan…"

          "Yeah, tell her, Dere," Terry said, looking up at him.

          Pan ignored the two and just looked into Derek's eyes.  What she saw shocked her.  She saw nothing in them that showed that he cared about what was going on.  Pan then looked at the girl, Terry and saw that her eyes were sad.  When Terry looked at her, she knew that Terry had found out the hard way as she did and only nodded her head at her.

          "I'll tell you what, Derek," Pan spat as she walked over to him.

          "W-what?" Derek asked, seeing the look in the women's eyes.

          For an answer, Terry kicked him where it hurts and Pan punched him square in the face, sending him at least ten feet away.

          "I'm terribly sorry about this,…"

          "Pan," Pan said as she smiled down at the girl.

          "I wanted to wait to tell you, but I wanted to get back at him and…"

          "Don't worry, Terry.  I'm just afraid that I'll have to put up with my roommate when I get home," Pan said as she thought about what Trunks was going to say.

          "Um…you two weren't…um…you know…serious were you?" Terry asked.

          "We…were going on for three years," Pan said as the sadness came to her eyes.

          "I'm so sorry, Pan," Terry said.

          "That's alright, Terry.  I guess I better get going home now," Pan said as she smiled once more at the girl and walked away.

          'And to think that I actually fell in love with him,' Pan thought as she walked home, letting the tears fall and knowing that she wouldn't be the same again.

Okay, I know that I have like four other stories that are not complete and everything and that its wrong for me to start up another one, but I just got the idea and I wanted to start another story.  I'm sorry!  Please read and review later on!  And give me ideas if you guys have any!  Don't be shy!  Hehe!  Flames are welcomed!  Laters all!  - Bluepiper  


	2. Chapter 2

            Chapter 2

            "So how was your date with Berek?" Trunks asked as he walked into the kitchen to see Pan sitting in the dinning room.

            "…"

            "…Pan?" Trunks asked as he walked into the dinning room to find Pan wearing her clothes from the date, her make-up smeared by tears, her eyes red and puffy and still sniffling from crying.

            "…I wouldn't know since I didn't have a date with him," Pan said as she thought back to what had happened.

            "You want to talk about it?" Trunks asked, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

            "No," Pan said as she got up and walked to her room.

            'Maybe I should call Bra to come over.  She'll know how to take things off of Pan's mind for a bit,' Trunks said as he walked to phone and dialed Bra's number.

            "Ms. Terry, could you come in here for a moment," Trunks said as he put some papers together in folder and waited for his secretary.

            "Yes, Mr. Briefs?" Terry asked as she walked in.

            'I wonder if…' Trunks thought as he looked up at his secretary and saw what he had seen in Pan when he found her there on the dinning room.

            "Ms. Terry, if you don't mind me asking…"

            "I found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me with another girl.  She found out too," Terry said as she looked away from Trunks.

            "I'm very sorry to hear that," Trunks said as his thoughts were confirmed.

            "You needed something, Mr. Briefs?" Terry asked as she looked back at Trunks.

            "Yes, why don't you go right ahead and take the day off, Ms. Terry," Trunks said as he looked at her and gave her a smile.

            "I couldn't…"

            "Don't worry about it.  Besides, its been a long week and we all need the vacation," Trunks said as he started to pack up his things too.

            "…Thank you, Mr. Briefs," Terry said as she walked out of the office.

            'I wonder if Bra was able to cheer up Pan,' Trunks thought as he walked out of his office and told all his employees to go home and enjoy the weekend.

            "Come on, Pan, you've got to cheer yourself up," Bra said as they sat in a small coffee shop.

            "I know, but it still hurts," Pan said as she gave a small smile to Bra.

            "Either you start to cheer up or I'll get my brother and Goten in here to," Bra said as she saw Pan's eyes widen a bit at the thought of her uncle and Trunks trying to cheer her up.

            "Alright, Bra.  Its just that…"

            "Hi guys," said a voice from beside them.

            "Hi Goten," Bra said as she smiled at him.

            "Pan, are you okay?" Goten asked as he looked at his niece.

            "I'm fine, Goten.  Don't worry about me," Pan said as she looked up at him.

            "If you say so," Goten said as he sat down next to Bra.

            "Hey Goten, don't you have a date with Paris right now?" Pan asked as she looked at her uncle in confusion.

            "…We broke up," Goten said as he stared out the window.

            "I'm sorry, Goten.  When?" Bra asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

            "Yesterday," Goten said as he looked back and smiled at the girls.

            "You don't seem so down about this," Pan said as she smirked at him.

            "I realized that we weren't working out as she did as well.  So we're okay about it," Goten said as he looked back at his watch and stood up.

            "Now where are you going?" Bra asked as she looked up at him.

            "Why?  Jealous that I don't spend enough time with you?" Goten asked as he leaned down a bit and smirked.

            "Why would I be jealous when I've got better things to do than to hang out with you," Bra said as she smirked back at him.

            "Because you can't stand being without me," Goten said as he leaned forward more and gave a small kiss on her cheek and left.

            "Mind telling me what that was all about?" Pan asked as she smirked at her friend.

            "I…I don't know what it is that you're talking about, Pan," Bra said as she smiled faintly and looked back at Pan.

            "Bra…do you like my uncle?" Pan asked, looking at her friend seriously.

            "I don't know, Pan.  I think he's cute, sweet, and gentle, but I don't know though if I do," Bra answered truthfully, starring back at her.

            "It won't bother me, Bra.  I'll be happy for the both of you," Pan answered as she smiled and then smirked.

            "I don't like that smirk of yours, Pan, but thanks," Bra said as she smiled back.

            "Besides, its fun to watch you two bicker with one another," Pan said as she still wore her smirk.

            "Yup, just as its fun to see you bicker with my brother," Bra said as her smiled turned into a smirk.

            "Give me a break, Bra.  Me and your brother?" Pan asked as she looked at her in disbelief.

            "I don't know, Pan.  You've both been bickering a lot more lately…could be a sign," Bra said as she barely dodged a handful of fries that were thrown at her.

            "Trunks, what do you think of…"

            "Goten, I thought we already went over this," Trunks said as he looked up from his computer and looked at his friend.

            "How is that you even know…"

            "Because we've known each other since we were kids and I've known that you've had a crush on her for sometime," Trunks said as he smirked at his friend's facial expression.

            "Whatever," Goten said as he looked back at him.

            "I seriously wouldn't mind it, Goten.  I know you and how you are and I know her, too.  But I'm telling you, if you ever hurt her, I'm coming after you," Trunks said as he smirked at his friend again.

            "Thanks for the comforting word, Trunks," Goten said as he glared at him.

            "Anytime, Goten," Trunks said as the both of them laughed.

Okies, I know that I haven't been updating lately…sorry about that.  PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS!!!!  I'll even take flames and things!  Please!  Maybe I'll be able to do some of my other stories too…don't know yet though….hehe…sorry.  Anyhooter, please read and review!  And give me ideas if you guys have any!  Don't be shy!  Hehe!  Laters all!  - Bluepiper  


	3. Chapter 3

            Chapter 3

            "Trunks!" Pan yelled as she ran out of her room, dripping wet with water from head to toe, along with feathers sticking to her hair and pjs. 

            "Nice look, Pan.  Is it new?" Trunks asked as he looked up from his cereal and smirked at her.

            "You…you…you…jerk!" Pan yelled as she ran up to him and glared at him as he continued to smirk at her.

            "You know what, Pan, I even think it suits you better," Trunks said as he got up to put his bowl in the sink.

            "…Just you wait, Trunks…I will so get you back for this," Pan said as she continued to glare at him and was about to punch him when he turned around and grabbed both of her arms and held them down at her sides before she could.

            "And what exactly are you planning to do anyways?" Trunks asked as he smirked down at her again.

            "…I don't know, but when I do, you'll know," Pan said as she smirked back at him and tried to get out of his grasp.

            "Aww…this is just so cute!" said a voice from beside them.

            Both Trunks and Pan turned around to see a grinning Bra and Goten, both of them smirking.  Trunks and Pan looked back at each other and quickly jumped out of each other's arms, glaring at each other again.

            "How did you guys get in here anyways?" Trunks asked as he gave one last final glare to Pan and looked at his sister and best friend.

            "Pan gave me a key in case of an emergency," Bra said as she smirked at her brother.

            "Well, what is the emergency?" Pan asked, walking up to her.

            "Nothing, just wanted to see what was going on and to see if we could catch you guys in a 'compromising' position," Bra said as she and Goten looked at each other and smirked.

            "Whatever.  Hey, what exactly are you and my sister doing together, Goten?" Trunks asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at them.

            "Oh…umm…we both met downstairs…at the same…umm…time…and…"

            "…Decided to…uhh…walk together…umm…up here," Goten said as he looked around nervously.

            "Sure…whatever you guys say," Pan said as she smirked at the both of them and nearly laughed at how her uncle's face looked.

            "Why are Sunday's so boring?" Pan asked as she lied on the couch in her and Trunks' apartment.

            "Because they come right after Saturday's?" Goten asked as he sat on the floor with Trunks playing cards.

            "Whatever, Goten," Pan said as she looked at the guys who were playing poker.

            "Do you guys ever bet on anything?" Bra asked as she peered over Goten's shoulder from where she sat.

            "No," both of them answered, still looking at their cards and every once in a while, the others face.

            "Why not?  Isn't that the whole point?" Pan asked as she sat up and took a peak at Trunks cards.

            "One, we don't have anything to bet on and two…"

            "…Whatever we lost would just be betted on again to gain it back," Goten and Trunks said as they both looked at each other one last time and lied their cards down.

            When Goten put his cards on the table, he had a four of a kind, while Trunks had his own royal flush.  Trunks smirked at Goten and Goten just frowned, but smirked at how he noticed the closeness of Pan and Trunks.

            'Maybe…just maybe…' Goten thought as he started to form a plan in his head that concerned both his niece and his best friend.

            "Goten, what are you thinking?" Bra whispered as she leaned in more so that way they wouldn't be heard by Trunks and Pan.

            "Thinking of a plan to get…"

            "What are you two whispering about?" Pan asked as she noticed how close Bra was to her uncle and how they were quietly whispering.

            "Oh…umm…just what…umm…we should do now," Bra said as she sat up quickly and smiled innocently at her friend and brother.

            "Well, did you guys come up with anything?" Trunks asked as he leaned forward on the table.

            "Umm…we've decided that we should go out and…eat," Goten said, hoping that he sounded convincing.

            "That's a good idea, Goten.  Let me go get my things and then we can leave," Pan said as she got up, followed by Bra.

            "…What were you two really talking about?" Trunks asked as he heard Pan's door close.

            "…Just what I said, that…umm…we should all go out to eat," Goten said as he looked at his best friend uncertainly.

            "Goten, I've known you since we were kids and I know how you act when you try to get out of something.  This is one of those times when you try to get out of something, so what is it?" Trunks asked as he leaned back till his back hit the couch that Pan was lying down on and crossed his arms.

            "Just that we should go out and eat," Goten said as he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

            "Goten…"

            "Alright…we were talking about…umm…going…going out on a date sometime," Goten said as his back faced Trunks and silently hoping that Trunks would fall for it.

            "Really?  Well, what did she say?" Trunks asked as he leaned against the counter, starring at Goten's back.

            "Umm…well…she…she said…she wasn't able to say anything because you and Pan interrupted us," Goten said as he turned around to find his friend smirking at him.

            "As much as you try to make it sound possible, Goten, I really don't believe it.  You see, Goten, there is something that I know about my sister when someone asks her out on a date and that is that she gets all excited about it, jumping up and down and squealing about her new date…no matter who the guy is," Trunks said as his smirk got bigger when he saw the look on Goten's face.

            "You really take out all the fun in everything don't you, Trunks," Goten said as he recovered and glared at his friend.

            Before Trunks could answer, Pan and Bra walked in not looking any different than before, and stood there, waiting for the guys to do something.

            "Are we still going to eat?" Pan asked as she looked back and forth between the two.

            "Yeah," Trunks said as he grabbed his keys and walked towards the door.

            "Are you alright, Goten?" Bra asked as she saw the look on his face.

            "Hmm…oh…uh…yeah, Bra…I'm fine," Goten said as he followed Trunks and left the two girls there in the apartment.

            'Those two are really acting strange,' Pan said as she shrugged her shoulders and walked with Bra to the door, locking it up behind them.

            "So, what are we going to order?" Bra asked as she sat down next to Goten.

            "I don't really care at this point, I'm starved," Pan said as she sat down next to Trunks and looked down at the menu.

            "You wouldn't be 'starved' if you ate something for breakfast," Trunks said as he also looked at his menu.

            "I probably would've eaten something for breakfast if someone didn't dump water and feathers on me," Pan said as she glared at Trunks.

            "Actually, you dumped the water and feathers on yourself, Pan," Trunks said as he turned to look at her and smirked.

            "No, because you put the water and the feathers together in one bucket, along with something else, and that took me forever to get out," Pan said as she continued to glare at him.

            "Yeah, but no one ever said that you had to pull the string," Trunks said as his smirk got bigger.

            "That's only because you knew that I was going to pull the string when I got up since I never pay attention to anything," Pan said as she raised her voice a little.

            "Not my fault that you don't pay attention to your surroundings," Trunks said as he saw Pan still glaring at him.

            "Yes it is because you're always messing around with my alarm clock!" Pan yelled as she turned her whole body to face him.

            "I wouldn't have to 'mess around' with your alarm clock if you would wake up at the time its set for!" Trunks yelled back as he also turned his whole body to face her.

            "How can I wake up at the time it's suppose to be set for if you keep on changing the times!" Pan yelled.

            "It doesn't matter what time its set for!  You should still be able to hear it and wake up!" Trunks yelled.

            "Are you guys going to stop anytime soon?" Bra asked as she leaned forward a bit.

            "Only if he stops pulling pranks on me and stops messing around with my alarm clock," Pan said as she lowered her voice when she saw everyone starring at them.

            "Whatever," Trunks said as he looked away and crossed his arms over his chest.

            "Your such a baby, Trunks," Pan said as she turned around to look at the menu again.

            "Me!  You're the one that…"

            "Hello, Pan," said a voice from beside them.

            When Pan looked up, she saw Derek standing there, looking down at her with a look that scared her a bit.

            "H-hi…Derek," Pan said as she looked down a bit.

            "Is it alright if I talk to you…privately," Derek said as he glared at Goten and Trunks, but smiled sweetly at Bra, which pissed both of them off.

            "S-sure…I'll be back you guys," Pan said as she slowly got up and walked away with Derek.

            "I hate him," Trunks and Goten said at the same time.

            "Don't worry you guys.  Pan can take care of herself and I'm sure she'll call us if something happens," Bra said as she looked at her friend walk away with Derek.

             "Its not Pan that we're worried about…"

            "…Its Derek that we're worried about, since he'll be the one that we come after," Goten and Trunks said as Pan and Derek stepped outside the small restaurant.

            "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Pan asked as she looked up at Derek.

            "I'm sorry for what happened the other day and I want to make it up to you," Derek said as he held both of Pan's hands.

            "Derek…"

            "Pan Son…would you marry me?" Derek asked as he pulled out a small opened velvet box with a ring inside.

            "…Derek…I-I don't know what to say," Pan said as she starred at the ring and Derek's face.

            "Say that you will," Derek said as he looked down at her.

            "…I don't know, Derek.  You really did hurt me the other day and I'm sure that Ms. Terry feels the same way that I do right now," Pan said as she glared at him.

            "But Pan, I love you more than Terry.  It was wrong to go out with her, but I've made my choice and my choice is you," Derek said.

            "No, Derek," Pan said as she pulled her hands away, but he grabbed her wrist.

            "Please, Pan.  I'm sorry for what I did.  Please…give me another chance," Derek said as he looked down at her.

            Pan glared at him as she thought about what he was saying to her.  She looked up into his eyes and she had a hard time trying to see if he was telling the truth or not and if he really meant what he had said.  Pan looked down at the ring again and starred at it until she realized that she hadn't answered him yet.

            "…Very well, Derek.  I'll give you one more chance…but if you mess this chance up, I never want to see you again," Pan said as she lost her glare and just stared at him.

            "Are you going to wear the ring?" Derek asked as Pan started to pull away.

            "…I will only wear the ring for the promise you made to me," Pan said as Derek slipped the ring on her finger and gave her a chaste kiss.

            "I promise you, Pan, that you will not regret this," Derek said as he gave her another kiss.

            'Then why do I get the feeling that I am going to regret this,' Pan thought as she returned the kiss, missing his warmth.

            "They've been gone for a while," Goten said as he kept on glancing at the door.

            "Don't worry so much you guys.  I'm sure that she'll be back any minute…"

            "Sorry it took me so long you guys, we had a lot to talk about some things," Pan said as she took her seat next to Trunks, putting her left hand under the table and her right on top.

            "That's alright…what did you two talk about?" Trunks asked as he noticed that Pan was trying to keep her left hand hidden.

            "Oh…umm…things," Pan replied, seeing the waiter coming towards them with their orders and drinks.

            "Hope you don't mind, Pan, but Trunks went ahead and ordered what you usually order here," Bra said as she looked at Pan and Trunks, hoping to see a reaction on either of their faces.

            "Oh…thanks, Trunks," Pan said as she started to eat, with her left hand still under the table.

            "…No problem," Trunks said as he started to realize what it was that she was hiding.

            'I hope it isn't what I think it is, but I'll ask her about it when we get back to the apartment,' Trunks thought as he started to eat his meal along with everyone else.

Alright!  Its summer!  Yay!  Okay, I should be able to update a lot more now and hopefully finish off the rest of my stories…hehe…sorry if you like my stories and I haven't updated for like…months.  Hehe…sorry about that.  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  Flames are welcomed!  Anyhooter, read and review, give me ideas if you guys have any (don't be shy!), and I'll be updating more now!  Laters all!  - Bluepiper  


	4. Chapter 4

            Chapter 4

            "What are you hiding from us?" Trunks asked Pan they entered the apartment after they said their good-byes to Bra and Goten.

            "What are you talking about, boxer-boy?" Pan asked, trying to pretend that nothing was wrong.

            "Give me a break, Pan.  We've been roommates for two years, I kind of already know when something is wrong or bothering you," Trunks said as he followed her to kitchen.

            "Which, if there was, don't you think that I would've told you, Bra or Goten," Pan responded as she leaned against the counter and looked at Trunks.

            "Look, Pan, I'm just trying to look out for you and make sure that you don't get hurt…physically or emotionally," Trunks said as he leaned against the other counter across from her.

            "Thanks, Trunks, but I can take care of myself.  I don't need you or Goten to always be there to protect me…I'm a big girl," Pan said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

            "All what I'm saying is that if you ever need my help…I'm here for you…and if you need someone to listen…I'm here," Trunks said as he looked at her one last time before he walked to his room and closed the door.

            'Maybe…maybe it was wrong to say 'yes' to Derek.  Maybe I should go right ahead and take Trunks' advice and go talk to Bra about this…besides…I don't even think I…I love…Derek the way that I used to,' Pan thought as she headed towards her room and thought about what Trunks had told her and what she was going to do about Derek.

            "Bra, Goten…what are you guys doing here?" Trunks asked as he answered the door.

            "You know…an answer like that isn't a good one when answering the door, especially when it's your sis and best friend," Bra said as she smirked at him.

            "Yeah…but I saw you guys yesterday," Trunks said as he looked back and forth between them.

            "Trunks…"

            "Whatever, Bra.  Come on in," Trunks said as he moved aside and let them in.

            "Is Pan here?" Bra asked.

            "Yeah…she should be in her room…why?" Trunks asked as he looked at her.

            "I don't know.  She called to tell me that she had something important to talk to me about and that she needed my help with it," Bra said as she started to make her way towards Pan's room.

            "Well, while they are having their 'girl-talk', you want to tell me what's up with you and Marron?" Goten asked, looking at his friend.

            "Nothings wrong, Goten.  Marron and I are fine," Trunks said as he sat down in the dinning room, while Goten sat across from him.

            "Then why did I get a call from Marron this morning, telling me that you and her are no longer 'connecting' as she so put it," Goten said as he looked at Trunks.

            "Look, Marron and I are fine, Goten.  If we were having problems, we would've talked to one another about it," Trunks said as he got up and went to the kitchen.

            "Which is probably why she told me to tell you that she wanted to talk to you sometime today," Goten said as he saw Trunks' back stiffen.

            "…What else did she say?" Trunks asked as he turned around.

            "That was about it, Trunks," Goten said as he looked at his friend apologetically.

            "...I knew that this was going to happen soon," Trunks said as he turned around and looked at Goten.

            "Weren't you telling me the other day that…"

            "Yeah, I know, but I guess I'm just kind of…shocked or something," Trunks said as he looked at the phone.

            "Well, you might as well go right ahead and call her so you guys and talk it out.  Don't worry though, I'll be here for you…as well as Bra and Pan," Goten said as he smirked.

            "Oh yeah, thanks Goten," Trunks said as he glared at him and walked over to the phone.  "Marron…yeah, I know…we need to talk."

            "And you actually believed the jerk and gave him another chance," Bra said as she sat in front of Pan and starred at her in shock.

            "…"

            "Pan…what were you thinking!" Bra yelled as she looked at Pan like as if she had grown another head.

            "…I don't know what it was that I was thinking, but I said that I would give him another chance and that if he screwed up, then I never want to see him again," Pan said as she looked back at Bra.

            "But Pan, after everything this guy has done to you and to another girl, you're letting him try his luck with you again!" Bra yelled as she got up and started to walk around.

            "Bra…I asked for your help…not for you to lecture me!" Pan yelled back as she still sat there on her bed, messing around with the ring.

            "I know…but…but…how could you!" Bra said as she calmed herself down and sat back down.

            "Bra…the thing is…I don't know why I gave him another chance and why I said 'yes' and everything, but…I don't think I love him anymore like I did before…well, before the whole thing happened," Pan said as she looked down at her hands.

            "Well, duh!  Who would want to still love him after everything that he did," Bra said as she smacked her head and looked back at her friend.

            "I know, Bra, but why was it then that I was crying my eyes out for two days and then…I feel nothing for him at all," Pan said as she fell back on her bed.

            "Oh my gosh, Pan!  Who do you like?" Bra asked as she got up from her seat and sat down on Pan's bed.

            "W-what are you talking about?  I don't like anyone…and even if I did, Derek would still be the best guy that I know…even though he did…cheat on me," Pan said as she sat up looked at Bra.

            "I don't know, Pan, but I believe that you like someone else and about that someone else…would he happen to have…lavender like hair?" Bra asked as she smirked at her friend.

            "Bra!  What would make you think that I have a crush on your brother!" Pan said as it was her turn to look at Bra like she had grown another head.

            "Well, you two have been arguing a lot more lately and I've seen the way that you guys look at each other sometimes," Bra said as she put on this all knowing smile.

            "Whatever, Bra.  You must've been hallucinating or something, because I do not like your brother," Pan said as she got up and walked towards her dresser.

            "I'm sure," Bra said as she got up, too, and walked to where Pan was.

            "…Bra…there is also something else that I need to tell you that happened between Derek and I," Pan said as she started to mess around with the ring.

            "What is…don't tell me that…"

            "No!  I would never do that, especially with someone like Derek," Pan said as she turned around and starred at Bra.

            "Well, what do you expect me to believe when you make it sound like its something terrible…besides the fact that you're giving the creep another chance," Bra said as she smiled slightly.

            "Umm…well…you see…"

            "Out with it already, Pan!" Bra said as she waited for Pan to tell her.

            "Okay…well, you see…DerekproposedtomeandIsaid'yes',butnowIdon'tknowwhyIdidsay'yes'and…"

            "Wow…slow down, Pan," Bra said as she only understood the first word.

            "Bra…"

            "I'm serious, Pan.  I couldn't understand you…which is strange because I usually do," Bra said as she looked her friend, who was looking around nervously and messing with something that was in her left hand.

            "Okay, but I'm only going to say this once," Pan said as she looked up at Bra.

            "Alright then, I'm waiting," Bra said.

            "Promise that you won't blow a gasket," Pan said, hoping that everything would be alright.

            "Well…"

            "Bra!" 

            "Alright, alright…I was just kidding," Bra said, becoming serious when she saw the look on Pan's face.

            "…Derek proposed to me and I said 'yes', but now I don't know why I did say 'yes' and…"

            "You did what?!"

            "…Yeah, I'll see you around, Marron…bye," Trunks said as he hung up the phone and fixed himself a bowl of cereal.

            "Well?" Goten asked, seeing the look on Trunks' face.

            "We're over and we both did agree that we weren't working out anymore," Trunks said as he walked back to the dinning room table and sat down across from Goten with his snack.

            "At least the girls understood," Goten said as he leaned back on his chair and thought about his break-up with Paris.

            "Yeah…unlike our other break-ups," Trunks said as he also leaned back on his chair.

            "You did what?!" came Bra's voice from Pan's room.

            Startled, both Trunks and Goten fell from their chairs and onto the floor, only to have both Bra and Pan come running out from the room to see what the noise was.  When the girls got to the dinning room, they doubled over in laughter at how the guys were sprawled out.  Goten, apparently, had leaned back too far and grabbed the nearest thing closest to him, which happened to be a cloth on a table that was under a vase full with water.  Goten was able to catch the vase before it fell and broke, but somehow, he caught it upside down, making him get soaking wet.  Trunks leaned back too far and had somehow managed to bump his knee against the table, which caused the bowel of cereal, which was filled with milk, to spill on his shirt and pants as he fell backwards.

            "And just what is so funny?" Goten asked as he slowly got up from where he was.

            "Yeah, that's what I would like to know, too," Trunks said as he got up and slowly started to walk towards where the girls were laughing.

            "Umm…well…water…" Bra started, but couldn't stop laughing.

            "…You…milk…with…cereal i-in your…h-hair," Pan said as she leaned on Bra for support.

            "…Pan…maybe we should stop…laughing and try to run," Bra said as she slowly started to back up when she saw the looks on the guys faces.

            "Umm…you know what, Bra…I totally agree with you," Pan said as she started to back up and took off into a sprint towards her room, with Bra right behind her.

            Unfortunately for the Trunks and Goten, when they started to chase after the girls, they managed to slip and fall on themselves as the girls made it safely to Pan's room.

            "...So…what are you…going to do…about your…p-problem?" Bra asked as she tried to catch her breath.

            "I-I'm…going to have…have to b-break it up with…with him…but I don't want…"

            "…Look Pan, you're going to have to follow what in what you believe in and what you know is right.  I know that Goten and Trunks are…"

            "No!  We can't tell them…especially Trunks!" Pan said as she looked at Bra frantically.

            "They are going to find out sooner or later, Pan," Bra said as she looked at her friend.

            "I know, but…I just don't know…"

            "Don't worry, Pan.  I won't tell them a thing.  Besides, what are friends for?" Bra asked as she pulled Pan into a hug.

            "…I swear, Bra…I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you here," Pan said as she returned the hug.

            "Hey…is it just me or is it too quite out there?" Bra asked as she looked at Pan and leaned against the door to hear.

            "Maybe we should go outside and check on them," Pan said as she got up from the floor and slowly opened the door.

            When Pan opened the door to take a look around, a hand snatched her arm and pulled her away from the door, while another hand pushed the door opened and dragged out a laughing and screaming Bra.

            "Goten!  Stop!" Bra yelled as he started to tickle her.

            "Trunks!  Let me go!" Pan yelled as he started to tickle her, too.

            "Not until you give up!" both Goten and Trunks yelled at the same time, not letting up.

            "I-I…p-promise…that if you…l-let me g-go…G-Goten…I'll m-make y-your meals for…a w-week!" Bra yelled as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

            "Hmm…you promise, Bra?" Goten asked as he still continued to tickle her, but he leaned in on her until their noses were touching.

            "Y-yes!" Bra yelled as Goten stopped his tickling and gave her a slow kiss on her neck.

            "Deal," Goten said as he got up and saw Bra blush.

            "G-Goten…where are you…"

            "Didn't you say that you were going to cook all my meals for a week?" Goten asked as he turned around to look at her.

            "Well…yeah," Bra said, wondering why she made a deal like that.

            "Heard of the expression, 'no time like the present,'" Goten said as he smirked at her, only to have Bra glare at him.

            "T-Trunks…stop!" Pan yelled as Goten and Bra turned around to see Trunks still on top of her, waiting for her to give up.

            "Do you give up?" Trunks asked as he still continued to tickle her.

            "N-no!" Pan yelled, not willing to give up yet.

            "Pan, you know…I could do this all day," Trunks said as he stopped tickling her for a moment so she could catch her breath.

            "W-why don't w-we…j-just call it a…a t-truce," Pan said as she looked up at him.

            "Hmm, I don't know, Pan.  I kind of like the 'position' that we're in," Trunks said as he smirked down at her.

            Pan looked up at him in confusion, but then she realized that her legs were tangled with his, he was sitting on her stomach with his weight resting on his elbows, and his face was just a few centimeters away from hers.

            "Umm…Trunks…"

            "Yeah…Pan," Trunks said as he leaned in closer.

            "…Maybe…we should…"

            "Umm…yeah…lets call it a truce," Trunks said as he shook his head and got up and slowly helped Pan to her feet.

            "Trunks…about what just happened…maybe we should…"

            "…Act like it never did happen," Trunks finished as he looked around nervously.

            "Umm…yeah," Pan said as she looked down at the floor.

            "Bra!  What on earth did you put in here?!" Goten yelled from the kitchen.

            "We better go and see what it was that Bra put in Goten's food," Pan said as she started to walk towards the kitchen.

            "Yeah, we better," Trunks said, trying to forget what had just happened between him and Pan.

Another chapter up!  Hope you all like it so far!  Thank you guys for reviewing and giving some helpful tips…I'll put those into effect later on in the story, hehe.  Anyhooter, PLEASE REVIEW and KEEP ON REVIEWING!!!!  Flames are also welcomed!  Laters all!  - Bluepiper  


	5. Chapter 5

          Chapter 5

          "I'm so sorry, Goten!  I swear!" Bra said as she ran to the other side of the dining room table, with Goten on the other side, glaring at her.

          "Sure you are!" Goten said as he started to chase after once more.

          "Goten, really!  Besides, its your own fault for believing that I could cook!" Bra said as she stopped again, only to find herself trapped between the wall and Goten.

          "Well then I feel sorry for the guy you marry," Goten said as he stood there, lowering his head so it was leveled with hers.

          "Goten…"

          Goten quickly leaned in, only meaning to give her a quick kiss, but when Bra put her arms around his neck, he couldn't move and so, he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in closer.  Bra rested one of her arms around his neck, while the other one rested on his chest.  Goten kept one of his arms on her lower back, while the other arm made its way up to her shoulders, bringing her closer to him as the kiss intensified.

          "Ahem…"

          "You know…as much as this doesn't bother us one bit, we do happen to live, cook, eat, and sleep in here," Trunks said as he saw the couple kissing.

          "Uh…hehe…sorry…umm…"

          "…M-maybe we should…umm…get going…huh, Goten," Bra said as she smiled apologetically to her brother and Pan, grabbed Goten's hand and quickly left the apartment.

          "Well…that was interesting," Pan said as she walked over to the dining table and sat down.

          "Out of all the times that I've seen my sister kiss her boyfriends…I will definitely be traumatized by this," Trunks said as he went to go see what it was that Bra tried to cook.

          "…Does Goten know how to cook?" Trunks asked as he dumped the so-called food into the trashcan.

          When Trunks didn't get an answer, he turned to see Pan's expression, which told him the answer.

          "Trunks, if your sister, no offense…"

          "None taken."

          "…Doesn't know how to cook, what would make you think that Goten knows how to cook?" Pan asked as she looked at him with a smirk.

          "Must run in the family then, you know, since you don't know how to cook, either," Trunks said as he returned the smirk.

          "Oh, like you do," Pan said as she got up from where she sat.

          "Pan, who makes all the food we eat?" Trunks asked as he leaned on the kitchen counter, crossed his arms, and smirked at her again.

          "I know…it surprises me that I'm still alive," Pan said as she smirked back at him and walked over to the couch.

          "Pan…" Trunks said as he followed her.

          "Umm…you know that I was just joking…right?  I mean, come on…we both know that you inherited your mother's cooking skills," Pan said as she started to change her direction and started to walk towards her room.

          "You know, Pan…you could start to cook on your own while I get take-out," Trunks said, still walking towards her.

          "That's alright, Trunks.  Besides, I can take some food from what it is that you order," Pan said as she went to go get her keys.

          "Now where are you going?" Trunks asked, seeing her grab her keys and walk towards the door.

          "It's been awhile since I've seen my parents…and its been awhile since you've seen yours too," Pan said, looking back at him.

          "…Alright, alright…I'll got visit them," Trunks said, looking back at her.

          When Pan was still standing there, Trunks knew that he wasn't going to get out of this one, so he walked to his room, grabbed his coat and keys and stood next to Pan, waiting.

          "You first," Pan said as she moved aside.

          "Why me…don't ladies go first?" Trunks asked, looking at her.

          "That's why, Trunks, and because I know that you won't go if I let you out of my sight," Pan said as she smirked at him.

          "Okay, for one thing, I resent that and secondly, that is not true," Trunks said as he glared at her and walked towards the elevator.

          "Oh no, we are taking the stairs," Pan said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the stairwell.

          "Pan…"

          "No 'buts'!" Pan said as she pushed him down the stairs.

          "I can't believe that you actually believed him and took him back, Pan," Videl said as she stood in the kitchen, making lunch.

          "I know.  Besides, Bra told me the same thing…and I know that Trunks and Goten would, too," Pan said, starring at her hands.

          "You haven't told them yet?" Videl asked, looking at her daughter.

          "No mom, I haven't and I know that when I do, it won't be good," Pan said, looking up at her mom.

          "Pan, what would make you accept this guys offer after everything he's done to you," Videl asked, glad to know that Gohan was out training with Vegeta.

          "So I'm guessing that you also think that I should totally end everything with him," Pan said as she got up to help Videl.

          "Of course!  That guy is nothing but bad news and I can't believe that you took him back," Videl said again as she looked at Pan.

          "Well…how do I…"

          "That part is up to you," Videl said as she smiled at her daughter and gave her a hug.

          "But what do I do about…"

          "I think you should tell him…besides, I've known that you've liked him for a long time now…as well as a few others," Videl said as she smiled at her.

          "Gee, thanks mom," Pan said as she smiled back.

          "Your welcome.  Now, lets eat," Videl said as they both sat down at the table.

          "Umm…mom?" 

          "Yes, Pan."

          "Umm…could you…teach me how to…you know…cook?" Pan asked, smiling sheepishly at Videl.

          "Is Trunks threatening you that you'll have to cook and eat your own food again?" Videl asked, smirking at her daughter.

          "Uh…yeah," Pan said, blushing while Videl got up to get some recipes for her.

          'Who knows…maybe if I cook good enough…I can surprise him,' Pan thought as she smirked at what his face expression would be like.

          "I'm guessing you haven't told her yet?" Bulma asked as she looked at her son.

          "No, mom.  I haven't," Trunks said as he looked up at her.

          "Well, you better do it soon, Trunks," Bulma said.

          "Mother, do you know something that I don't?" Trunks asked, looking at her intently.

          "Umm…no," Bulma said as she quickly got up from the table and walked into the kitchen.

          "Mother…"

          "Trunks…just don't waste to much time in telling her," Bulma said, smiling at her son.

          "…Alright," Trunks said as he sat down on the table.

          "So…Bra told me that you approve of her and Goten," Bulma said, making some sandwiches.

          "Yeah…I do.  I know that Goten will take care of her and vise versa.  Besides, it'll be amusing to see the two of them go at it," Trunks said, smirking at Bulma.

          "At least you think it will be.  I believe Goten isn't really looking forward to it, since we know how Bra can be…especially with her temper…just like her fathers," Bulma said as she sat down at the table and gave a sandwich to Trunks.

          "That is why it will be amusing, mother," Trunks said as he ate his sandwich, wondering what his mother meant earlier. 

          "So…how was your visit?" Pan asked as she saw heard Trunks in the kitchen.

          "…Fine.  Yours?" Trunks asked as he walked out of the kitchen to see Pan barely getting inside.

          "Good.  Dad wasn't there, he was training with…"

          "Vegeta…I know," Trunks said as he looked at her and walked back inside the kitchen.

          "Trunks?" Pan asked, walking towards the kitchen as well.

          "…"

          "Are you alright?" Pan asked, noticing how he was keeping quiet and away from her.

          "I'm fine," Trunks said.

          "Oh…well…umm…okay then," Pan said, walking towards her room.

          "You…you have a message," Trunks said, leaning against the wall of the kitchen.

          When Pan walked back to the kitchen to play the message, she had a dreading feeling in her stomach and that what she was about to hear wasn't going to be good.

          "_Hey Pan.  This is Derek.  I was just calling since its been a while since we've been out together and everything…especially since we're going to be getting married soon and all.  Call me back and let me know when we can set up a date so we can discuss the plans and everything.  Anyways, I call you later or maybe I'll stop by.  Love ya, babe.  Bye._"

          'No…' Pan thought as she looked up at Trunks to find his back facing her.

          "Trunks…its not what you think…"

          "Then what am I suppose to think, Pan?  I thought you broke it off with this guy?  Especially after what he did to you," Trunks said, still not facing her.

          "How do you know what…"

          "My secretary was the girl that he was suppose to take out to lunch that day you had your date with him," Trunks said, coldness evident in his voice.

          "Trunks…"

          "Pan…are you home?" came a voice from the other side of the door.

          'Oh no…Derek!' Pan thought as she saw Trunks was about to lose his control as he started towards the door.

          Before Pan could say anything, Trunks had already reached the door and opened it.  Trunks' face changed from anger to composed, which weren't very good signs, for both her and Derek.

          "…What are you doing here?" Trunks asked, glaring at Derek.

          "I'm asking for Pan, Briefs, not you," Derek said as he pushed pass Trunks and walked inside.

          "Derek, what are you doing here?" Pan asked as she walked up to him.

          "I had to see you.  Besides, didn't you get my message?" Derek said as he leaned down to kiss her, but Pan pushed him away.

          "…Pan…" Trunks growled as he slammed the door shut and walked up to them.

          "Trunks…I can explain…"

          "Listen, Briefs, I came by here to talk to my fiancé…so if you don't mind…"

          "So I was right.  That day when you came back in from talking with him, you kept on messing with something on your left hand…and you covered it up well, too," Trunks yelled as he looked back and forth between them.

          "No…" Pan said as she started to walk up to him, but was held back by Derek.

          "Why couldn't you tell me?  Why couldn't you tell me that you are engaged to this jerk after what he did to you!" Trunks yelled as he starred at her in disbelief.

          "Trunks…"

          "Briefs, give it up," Derek said as he wrapped his arm around Pan's shoulder.

          "…Derek…please…Trunks…its…"

          "No…" Trunks said as he starred at Pan one more time before he turned around, grabbed his keys and coat, and left, slamming the door behind him.

          'I can't believe that I lost her again…especially to the same guy from before,' Trunks thought as he stopped at the elevators, only to continue his walk towards the stairwell.

          "Derek…maybe we shouldn't do this," Pan said, trying to hold back the tears.

          "What are you talking about?" Derek asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

          "Listen Derek, you're just this guy to me.  You are nothing more.  Trunks…he's…he's my friend…my closest friend besides his sister and my uncle.  This is wrong and you…us…doing this will mess everything up that I hold close," Pan said, looking up at him.

          "What?" Derek asked, not believing her.

          "I choose my friends over you," Pan said.

          "No…you choose…that moron…over me!" Derek said, pushing her away.

          "Trunks is not a moron, Derek!  You are for messing around with another girl's feelings and me!  You're not even a moron…you're a bastard!" Pan yelled, stepping away from him.

          "Pan…" Derek growled, walking closer to her.

          "Stay away, Derek," Pan said, looking around for an escape route.

          "No…you are for messing with that moron and me!  So who's who, Pan?" Derek asked, still approaching her.

          'Trunks…please come back,' Pan silently prayed as she looked up into Derek's eyes.

There is probably going to be one more chapter before this story is over…then maybe I can finish up the rest of my other chapters and try something different.  Sorry I haven't been putting enough t/p and b/g in my stories…if there is another one after the next one…there will be some.  Did that make any sense?  Oh well.  I'm sorry you guys that there isn't enough…but I'll put more in the next two chapters!  I guess there will be two more chapters then…hehe.  Thank you all for reviewing and for those of you who have read a similar story…I'm sorry.  I'm making it my own though…haven't used anyone else's ideas that I know of.  But if it offends you…I'm sorry.  Well, here is another chapter!  Anyhooter, PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING and KEEP ON READING!!!!  Flames are also welcomed!  Laters all!  - Bluepiper  


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

          'I can't believe that she took him back after everything he did to her,' Trunks thought as he reached the park that was a few blocks down from the apartment.

          "Mom was right…I shouldn't have waited so long…and now they're getting married," Trunks thought as he sat down on the bench and looked up at the sky.

          All of a sudden, Trunks doubled over in pain and grabbed his head in his hands, trying to stop the pain that he was feeling in him.  He was soon on his knees, grasping for breath, when he felt like he got the wind knocked out of him.

          'What…is this…that…I'm feeling…' Trunks thought as he opened his eyes and tried to see straight while trying to stand up at the same time.

          Trunks managed to sit back down on the bench, but the pain he was feeling was getting worse as he sat there.  Then the pain had subsided a bit and all he felt was fear when he closed his eyes.  While his eyes were closed, he saw an image that looked like Pan and he could only guess that what he was feeling was Pan's pain and her fear.

          'Pan…I left her alone…with…Derek,' Trunks thought as he quickly got up, ignoring the pain and fear he felt going through him and made his way back to the apartment.

          "After I propose to you, you now turn me down!" Derek yelled as he walked slowly towards her, knowing that she couldn't get away from him fast enough.

          "Derek…this was wrong…after what you did, I never should have taken you back," Pan said as she moved away from him.

          "You thought you were playing a game?  Seeing who could get you first!" Derek yelled as he made a move to punch her, but she quickly moved out of the way and dived underneath the dinning room table and as Derek fell, loosing his balance, she quickly got up and made her way to the front the door.

          Pan was almost there when two arms came around her and threw her to the floor, her head hitting the edge of the couch when she fell.

          "You are mine…and you accepted me!" Derek yelled as he walked up to her and picked her up from the shirt.

          "No…Derek…I'm no ones…especially not yours," Pan said as she slapped him across the face, only to have him punch her back, making her fall backwards on the couch and again, hitting her head on the table that was placed in front of the couch.

          Pan slowly got up only to be pushed back down onto the floor while Derek placed his foot on her back, preventing her from getting away from him.

          "Now, Panny…you have to behave," Derek said as he put some pressure on her back, causing her to yelp.

          Pan slowly opened her eyes and saw Derek, the gleam in his eyes and the smile that was on his face scared her even more than before.

          "Derek…please," Pan said, but she was pulled up roughly and was slammed into the wall.

          When Pan opened her eyes again, she saw that Derek was pulling back his arm, getting ready to punch her, but the blow never came as she saw Trunks run up behind him, pull him away from her, and started to punch the living daylights out of him.

          'Pan, please be alright,' Trunks thought as he quickly climbed the stairs and got out the keys to the apartment and opened the door to see Derek slam Pan against the wall and pull his arm back, getting ready to punch her.

          Trunks quickly made his way over to them, pulled him away from her and gave him the first punch in his stomach and the next one on his face.  As Trunks kept on punching Derek, he felt a hand on his arm that held him back.

          "Pan," Trunks said as he saw her face and saw how beated up she was, he quickly picked Derek up by the shirt threatening him that he would finish what he started if he ever saw him near Pan again and threw him out the door.  Trunks walked back up to Pan, took her left hand, slid off the ring and walked back to Derek, who was trying to get himself to get up.  Trunks put his foot down on his back, and tossed the ring at him, making another threat to him before he closed the door.

          "Pan, are you alright?" Trunks asked as they made their way to the kitchen to get some ice for her head.

          "…"

          "Pan?" Trunks said as he looked at her and saw how her she wasn't focusing straight.

          Trunks picked her up slowly in his arms and walked over to her room, getting some bandages and cream for her cuts that were on her face.  He carefully applied the cream and gently wrapped her head to stop the bleeding and gave her some aspirin along with water to take for the headache he knew she was going to get.

Pan slowly opened her eyes and saw Trunks' look of concern for her along with worry and anger.  "Trunks…" Pan said, before her world went black.

Pan slowly opened her eyes to the sun shining in her face.  She slowly turned away, her head pounding, and saw that Trunks was sitting uncomfortably in a chair, holding her hand in his.  Pan slowly smiled at the thought of how cute Trunks looked, even with a scowl on his face.  She giggled softly, but it woke up Trunks none the less.

"Pan…"

"Thanks, Trunks," Pan said as she slowly sat up, smiling a small smile at him.

"Pan…why didn't you tell me?" Trunks asked as he stretched in the chair and looked back at her, still holding on to her hand.

"Trunks…I wanted to tell you, but…"

"But what, Pan?"

"I was afraid of how you would react and I wasn't even sure about myself," Pan said, looking down at her comforter.

"Pan…I…I care about you…too much," Trunks said as he let go of her hand and leaned back in the chair.

"Trunks…"

"No…Pan…I was mad when I found out that you took that bastard back after what he did to you…and the fact that you said 'yes' only pissed me off more.  I'm sorry about how I reacted, but…I think of you more than just my roommate or friend, Pan," Trunks said, not looking at her.

"I…I don't really understand what it is that you're trying to tell me," Pan said, a million thoughts running through her head.

"What I mean to say is…I love you, Pan," Trunks said as he looked into her eyes and saw them brimming with tears at what he just said to her.

          'Great, now I've made her cry.  I knew she wouldn't return the feelings that I have for her,' Trunks thought as he let his gaze drop to the floor.

          "Trunks, I've got something to tell you," Pan said as she reached for his hand, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

          "…"

          "I love you, too, Trunks," Pan said as she leaned forwards and gave him a small kiss.

          As Pan started to pull away, Trunks quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her closer to him, giving her small kisses on her cheeks, jaw and neck.  Pan giggled as Trunks kissed a spot on her neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug as he stopped kissing her.

          "Pan…"

          "Trunks…"

          They both laughed and leaned forward again, their kiss more passionate than their first and slowly, Trunks started to lie her down, not breaking the kiss.  Trunks held her tighter as she did a low moan from his touch and they both slowly started to break the kiss.  Trunks gave her one last kiss and rolled off of her, while Pan snuggled into him with Trunks wrapping his arms around her again, relishing in the warmth she brought to him.

          "Trunks…"

          "Hmm…"

          "Thanks," Pan said as she smiled up at him and closed her eyes.

          'I love you, Pan,' Trunks thought as he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, sleep overtaking them again.

There is probably going to be one more chapter before this story is over…then maybe I can finish up the rest of my other chapters and try something different.  Sorry I haven't been putting enough t/p and b/g in my stories…if there is another one after the next one…there will be some.  Did that make any sense?  Oh well.  I'm sorry you guys that there isn't enough…but I'll put more in the next two chapters!  I guess there will be two more chapters then…hehe.  Thank you all for reviewing and for those of you who have read a similar story…I'm sorry.  I'm making it my own though…haven't used anyone else's ideas that I know of.  But if it offends you…I'm sorry.  Well, here is another chapter!  Anyhooter, PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING and KEEP ON READING!!!!  Flames are also welcomed!  Laters all!  - Bluepiper  


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogue?

Chapter 7

            "Happy Birthday, Trunks!" everyone yelled as Trunks walked into the apartment.

            "You guys shouldn't have," Trunks said as he saw all of his closest friends and relatives there.

            "Of course we shouldn't have, but Pan wouldn't hear nothing of it," Goten said as he gave Trunks a pat on the back.

            "Where is she?" Trunks asked as he only saw his family, Gohan and the rest of his family, but Pan.

            "She told us to tell you that she had to go pick up something and that she'll be back," Bra said as she gave her brother a hug.

            "Thanks, Bra," Trunks said as he smiled down at her, remembering that she and Goten were going out now.

            'I can't believe that two weeks have passed by already,' Trunks thought as he smiled at the couple.

            "I'm back!" Pan yelled as she walked into the apartment and saw that Trunks was already there.

            "Hey, Pan," Trunks said as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

            "Hey, you weren't suppose to be out of work till 7:00…its only 6:30," Pan said as she frowned at him.

            "Sorry, but the boss let me out early since it was my birthday and all, Trunks said as he looked at his mother, who winked at him.

            "Right," Pan said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

            "Is that all I get?" Trunks asked, not letting her go.

            "Why?"

            "I didn't get to see you this morning…even though the breakfast was great," Trunks said, seeing the look on Pan's face.  "And you didn't stop by today at work and now that I've seen you, all you do is give me a kiss on the cheek?  I'm hurt."

            "Oh don't be such a baby, Trunks," Pan said as she gave him another kiss on the other cheek.

            "How about one…"

            "Daddy!" Pan yelled as she wiggled out of Trunks' grasp and ran to her father and mother.

            "Great," Trunks said, glaring at a laughing Goten and Bra.

            After they were all done eating, they all walked over to the living room so that Trunks could open up his presents.  Bra had gotten Trunks a new muscle shirt with sweat pants while Goten's gift was some weights along with a gift certificate to anywhere of his choice to eat.  Vegeta and Bulma both gave him a new set of working clothes for work.  Gohan had given Trunks a set of books that Trunks has been asking about, while Videl gave him brief case.  He said his thanks to all of them and they all looked at Pan, who still hadn't given Trunks his gift yet.  Pan smirked and got out two boxes, one wrapped in lavender while the other one was wrapped in pink.  Trunks looked at her while she handed him the pink box first and then the lavender colored one.

            "Pan?" Trunks asked, looking back and forth between them.

            "I got you two since I couldn't decide which one fitted you better…both of them are reason why I was late to get here," Pan said, getting rid of her smirk and smiling at him.

            "Thanks, Pan," Trunks said as he smiled back at her.

            "Oh, don't thank me yet," Pan said as she slowly put her smirk back on.

            When Trunks opened the lavender one, he pulled out a pair of lavender boxers that matched his hair and had the words 'Boxer-Boy' written all across them.  Trunks turned red while they all looked at the two of them confusion, wondering why Trunks had turned red all of a sudden and why Pan's smirk got bigger.

            "Pan…"

            "Its only a reminder on how much I love you…Boxer-Boy," Pan said, smirking at him, knowing that Trunks was going to turn even redder, but the idea Bulma gave her was perfect for what she wanted.

            "Should I even bother opening up the next one?" Trunks asked, seeing her smirk.

            "Trunks!" Bulma said, recording everything that was going on.  "Just open the gift already…my battery is running low."

            Trunks looked at his mother and back to the pink box that held his other present from her.  He slowly ripped the wrapping paper off, not loosing eye contact with her as he continued to glare at her while she just smirked back at him.  He looked down at the gift, lifting up the lid and moving the wrapping paper away, finding a quilt sewn together with figures on them…they appeared to be…

            "Pan!" Trunks yelled as he got up and ran at her.

            Pan yelped as she saw Trunks running at her that she quickly took off running the in other direction to only have Goten block it off.  While Trunks was preoccupied, Bra walked over to the gift and pulled out the quilt, to see baby pictures of him at his most embarrassing moments that they all started to laugh when they remembered them.  Trunks looked at them, but looked back at Pan, who was being held tight in Goten's grasp.

            "Thanks, Goten," Trunks said as Goten pushed Pan towards him.

            "Um…"

            "Think really hard, Pan," Trunks said as he glared at her.

            "Hehe…I love you," Pan said, hoping that would calm him down.

            "I love you, too, Pan, but that's not going to save you," Trunks said as he leaned forward, whispering something in her ear.

            "Trunks!" Pan yelled as she turned red and smacked his arm, making him laugh at her and let her go.

            "Pan, I thought you were going to get him the dress that you showed me a month or two ago," Bra said as she laughed at a dressed up Trunks in toilet paper, chasing around a shirtless Goten.

            "Yeah, I was going to and I ordered it, but I figured that I looked better in it than he did," Pan said, as Trunks wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

            "Geez, thanks Pan," Trunks said, looking at her.

            "Well, we've got to get going now you guys.  Happy Birthday son," Bulma said as she gave her son a hug and kiss while Vegeta just nodded at him and left, saying their good-byes to the others.

            "We've got to get going, too.  Don't forget to come by and visit us sometime, alright," Videl said as her and Gohan gave Pan a kiss and a hug and a hug and a pat on the back to Trunks.

            "I guess we'll be seeing you guys tomorrow," Bra said, smiling at them.

            "Yeah," Goten said as he walked up to Trunks.

            "Well?" Trunks asked, Goten and him whispering to one another so the girls wouldn't hear.

            "I'm going to ask her when I drop her off and I'm guessing you're going to ask her after we leave," Goten said, looking at him.

            "Yeah, but don't you dare hurt her, Goten," Trunks said, seriousness shown on his face.

            "Same to you, buddy," Goten said as they patted each other on the back and walked back to their girlfriends.

            "What was that all about?" Bra asked, looking at her brother and boyfriend suspiciously.

            "Nothing, Bra.  Well, see you guys later," Goten said as he wrapped his arms around Bra and left, Bra still asking questions about what he and Trunks talked about.

            "Thanks, Pan," Trunks said as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

            "Hmm…so I'm guessing you still don't want your other present?" Pan asked, looking up at him.

            "Don't worry, I'm getting my 'other present' whether you're willing to give it or not," Trunks said, smirking down at her.

            "Trunks…"

            Trunks leaned in, wrapping his arms tighter around her while giving her small kisses, while Pan wrapped her arms around his neck, messing around with his hair with her hands.

            "Pan…do you love me?" Trunks asked, looking down at her.

            "Of course I do, Trunks," Pan said, pulling away so she could see his face.

            "And you know how much I love you, too, right, Pan?" Trunks asked, giving her a kiss on her neck.

            "Trunks…"

            "Yes or no, Pan?" Trunks asked again, this time, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

            "…Yes," Pan said, wondering what he was talking about.

            Trunks kissed her again, getting rid of his nerves as she returned the kiss with more passion as she brought him closer to her with her arms that were wrapped around his neck.  Trunks held her with one of his arms while the other one reached into his pocket and got out a small velvet box.  He picked her up, not breaking the kiss and carefully walked over to the couch, where he sat her down while he kneeled on the floor so they were eye to eye.

            "Pan…will you marry me?" Trunks asked, breaking the kiss by giving her small kisses on her face and neck.

            Pan stiffened when she heard the question and brought his face up to meet hers with her hands.  When she looked into his eyes, she saw nervousness, fear, doubt, but love was in them, too.  She smiled slowly and gave him another kiss, which Trunks took as a 'yes'.  Pan pulled back and smiled at him again and looked down at her left hand, where Trunks had managed to slip on the ring without her noticing.

            "I love you, Trunks," Pan said as she smiled at him.

            "I love you, Pan," Trunks said sitting on the couch with her now and wrapping his arms around her while she snuggled up against him, already asleep.

            'I hope everything went alright with Goten and Bra,' Trunks thought as he let sleep claim him.

            "Bra…do you really love me?" Goten asked, walking her up to her apartment.

            "Goten, you know I do.  Why do you ask?" Bra asked as she looked up at him, seeing that he was nervous.

            "Then do you love me?" Goten asked, looking down at her, still nervous.

            "Of course I do, Goten.  You can be kind of annoying at times, but that's what I love about you," Bra said as she gave him a small kiss.

            Bra started to pull away, but Goten wrapped his arms around her, bringing him closer to her as she sighed and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.  Goten brought her closer, but slowly pulled back as he reached for her left hand and slipped something on her finger.

            Bra looked down when she felt something cool slide on her finger and when she looked down, she gasped.  She saw a beautiful wedding ring that shined.  She slipped it off, much to Goten's disappointment, and looked at it looked at it closely.  'I love you forever, Bra,' were inscribed on the inside of the ring.  She smiled with tears in her eyes, slipped the ring back on and picked up Goten's head with her fingers.

            "I love you forever, too, Goten," Bra said as she saw Goten smile and wrapped her arms around him, giving him another kiss, which he gladly returned.

Well…this is it!  This story is now over, but I did have fun writing it!  Thank you all for reviewing and giving helpful hints and everything!  J  I hope I've put enough t/p and b/g in this story and please review on how this one went and flames are welcomed too!  But if you all want another chapter, then let me know when you all review.  I was going to put their wedding as a chapter, but I'm still not sure.  But let me know if you all want it and I'll see what I can I do.  Thanks again you all!  Take care you guys!  - Bluepiper  


	8. Epilogue

Chapter 8 - Epilogue

            "I'm so nervous," Pan said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

            "You…I'm the one that's nervous!" Bra said as she looked at herself in another mirror that was in the room.

            "You both will do fine," Bulma said, smiling at the both of them.

            "Besides, you'll forget everything once you both walk down the aisle," Videl said as she smiled at her daughter.

            "Thanks mom, Bulma," Pan said, giving both of the women a hug.

            "Ditto for me, too," Bra said, making it a group hug.

            "Don't you both go crying now…it'll mess up your make-up," Bulma said as she noticed that their eyes were starting to get watery.

            "You guys, its time to start," Gohan said, walking into the room with Vegeta in tow.

            "Hi daddy," Pan and Bra both said as they walked up to their respective fathers.

            "You look beautiful, Pan, you, too, Bra," Gohan said as he hugged his daughter.

            "Thanks, Gohan.  Well?" Bra asked, looking up at her father.

            "The poor brat won't know what hit him," Vegeta said as he smirked at his daughter, which caused her to smirk back.

            "Well, lets get this over with you guys," Bulma said as she and Videl made their way out of the room, giving one last hug and kiss to their respective daughters and left.

            "Would you stop fidgeting, Goten," Trunks said, looking at his friend.

            "Just a bit nervous.  You?" Goten asked, looking back at him.

            "A bit…but I'm not showing it like you are," Trunks said, smirking at him.

            "Whatever.  Look, you take good care of my niece, Trunks," Goten said, looking at his friend with a serious look.

            "Don't worry, Goten, I will, but you better take care of my sister…or I'll come after you," Trunks said, returning the look.

            "Same to you pal," Goten said as the ceremony started.

            With one last look at one another and a last pat on the back, both men faced forward, waiting for their brides to walk down the aisle.

            "So, Mrs. Son, shall we mingle?"

            "I believe so, Mrs. Briefs," Bra said to Pan as they walked around their reception, meeting old friends and people they didn't even know.

            After introducing one another and meeting new people, they walked back to table and sat down, looking around for their husbands, only to find them with their buddies and new in-laws.

            "I can't believe that we're married…and to the ones that we least expected," Bra said, sighing and looking down at her ring

            "I know…I can't believe it either," Pan said, smiling at how they were all having a good time in the reception.

            "You know…I never would have thought that…"

            "Hi you guys."

            "Marron…Paris…hi," Bra and Pan said, surprised to see them there.

            "Um…dad told me and well, I told Paris and we…decided to come over here and see you all.  Since it's been a while since we've all seen each other and everything," Marron said, giving them a small smile.

            "No, that's alright…thanks for coming," Bra said as she and Pan stood up, making another group hug.

            "No hard feelings…right?" Paris asked, looking at them.

            "No…no hard feelings," they all said, smiling at one another and decided to sit down and catch up on things.

            "Well it looks like as if everything is fine now," Goten said as he noticed that Marron and Paris were now chatting with Bra and Pan.

            "Lets hope it is," Trunks said as he smiled at the group.

            "So, where are you two heading off to?" Gohan asked.

            "Well, Pan and I thought that we would just travel around a bit…try something new," Trunks said, looking back at him.

            "Bra and I really haven't decided on what it is that we're going to be doing.  We might be doing the same thing as Trunks and Pan, but were still not sure," Goten said, looking at Bra.

            "Well, what ever it is that you all decide to do, just remember, to take care of them," Gohan said, looking at the both of them seriously.

            "Hehe, don't worry, Gohan…"

            "Yeah, bro…we'll take good care of them," Trunks and Goten said, a bit nervously.

            "You better.  Now, I believe that your wives are looking for you two," Gohan said as he saw his daughter and her friend get up from their seats and start walking around the room.

            "Thanks, Gohan," they both said, smiling at him before getting up and walking towards their wives.

            "And to think that you were against them sharing an apartment," Videl said as she walked up to Gohan, while he wrapped his arms around her.

            "It was worth a try," Gohan said, earning a smack on the arm by Videl.

            "I can't believe that we haven't been married for more than a few hours and we already lost them," Bra said, trying to look over everyone's head to find Goten.

            "The worse part of it is, is that they haven't even spent at least five minutes with us since we got here," Pan said, getting an annoyed look on her face.

"If this keeps up…the only thing that I'll have to remember is when Goten throws the garter," Bra said, frowning.

"True, but at least it will be worth it to see the look on their faces when they do," Pan said, trying to cheer her friend up.

"I guess so, Pan," Bra said, smiling at little and then frowning again when she saw her husband and her friend's husband walking towards them.

            "Were you looking for us, dears?" Trunks and Goten both said as they wrapped their arms around them from behind.

            "…"

            "…"

            "Uh…Bra…honey…are you alright?" Goten asked, seeing as how she wasn't even looking at him.

            "Pan…you know I love you…right?" Trunks said, turning her around to see her face.

            Bra kept looking forward, ignoring Goten, while Pan glared at Trunks, making both boys nervous, knowing how they could be when they were upset.

            "Trunks…"

            "Goten…"

            Both girls smirked at their husbands, wrapping their arms around their husband's necks, which started to scare them.

            "You know, Trunks, you could always sleep on the couch," Pan whispered to Trunks, so that only he could hear.

            "Y-you wouldn't…" Trunks stuttered, shock written all over his face.

            "Haha…I would…if…"

            "If?  If what?" Trunks asked, looking down at her with hope in his eyes.

            "If you would at least spend some time with me during our reception," Pan said, loosing her smirk and frowning at him.

            "And the same thing goes for you, too, Goten," Bra said, putting on the same face that Pan had on.

            "Sorry," Goten said, smiling down at Bra and wrapping his arms tighter around her.

            "Yeah, we didn't know that we were staying away from you guys for so long," Trunks said, giving Pan a kiss on her forehead.

            "That's alright," the girls said as they smiled up at them and kissed quickly before Bulma announced that it was time to throw the bouquet and the garter.

            Both girls pulled back and smirked at one another, while the guys began to look pale, forgetting all about having to slip off the garter in front of everyone, and throwing it into a crowd of single men.  At the thought of all the single men, Trunks and Goten began glaring at them, warning them to keep their distance when they had to throw the garter.

~*~ Six Years Later ~*~

            "Mom, Kelly and Justin won't leave us alone!" 

            "Kailey, Cris, just ignore them," Bra said, looking down at the two girls.

            "But mom!" Cris said, frowning up at her.

            "Look, your aunt and uncle will be coming by soon to pick him up and…"

            "But then Kailey will leave with Justin!" Cris said as Justin and Kelly walked into the room.

            "Crybaby," Kelly said as he looked at his little sister.

            "Meanie!" Cris said, sticking out her tongue at him.

            "Kelly, be nice.  Cris and Kailey can have the living room, while you boys can go outside," Bra said, looking down at them.

            "But…"

            "No 'buts,' Justin," Bra said as she pushed them out of the room and smiled down at them.

            "Having fun?"

            "I can't believe that it's already been six years since we've been married and not to mention, the kids birthday's are coming up," Bra said as she snuggled up against Goten.

            "Yeah, we'll need to have a talk about that when Pan and…"

            "Talk about what?" Trunks asked as he and Pan walked into the room to see Goten and Bra snuggled up against each other.

            "About Cris' and Justin's birthday," Bra said walking up to her brother and sister-in-law, giving them hugs.

            "So, how was the trip?" Goten asked as he hugged Pan and gave a pat on the back hug with Trunks.

            "The 'business' trip was fine, Goten," Trunks said as he looked around the room.

            "Justin and Kailey are fine.  Kailey is in the living room with Cris and Justin is outside with Kelly," Bra said noticing how her brother was looking around the room.

            "I'll go get out daughter while you go get your son," Pan said, leaving their son up to him.

            "Thanks, dear," Trunks said as they all laughed at him.

            "Its amazing how Kailey looks exactly like Trunks while Justin looks exactly like Pan," Bra said as she looked outside the window to see her son and Justin training with one another.

            "Well, Cris looking like me and Kelly looking like you is just as amazing," Goten said as he saw Trunks pick up Justin by his jeans while leaving behind Kelly, laughing at the scene.

            "At least they'll be close friends," Bra said as she and Goten walked up to the front door.

            "Thanks for taking care of them, guys," Pan said as she carried Kailey in her arms.

            "Yeah, thanks.  You all know that you're welcomed to bring over Kelly and Cris at anytime," Trunks said as he earned a glare from Pan when she saw how he was carrying their son.

            "Thanks…we might be bringing them over sometime this week," Bra said.

            "Yeah, besides, I don't think the kids can last that long without seeing each other," Goten said as he smiled down at his kids who walked up to the them to say good-bye to their aunt, uncle and cousins.

            "Well, we've got to get going.  I guess we'll be seeing you guys tomorrow then," Trunks said as they all said their good-byes to one another and left.

            "The kids are asleep," Pan said as she walked into the room that she shared with Trunks.

            "Good.  I'm so tired from the trip and having those kids up will just make it worse," Trunks said as Pan sat behind him and massaged his shoulders.

            "If anything, Trunks…I'm glad for the way how things are now," Pan said as she kissed Trunks on his temple.

            Trunks turned around, wrapped his arms around her and slowly kissed her.  They pulled apart and lied down, Pan snuggling up against Trunks' chest, while he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

            'Yup, life is definitely good…' Trunks was stopped by two younger versions of himself and Pan as they ran into the room and jumped in their bed, lying down in between them.  '…and getting better,' he finished, looking at his kids and Pan one last time before sleep overcame him.

Okies!  I think I'm done…hehe.  Um…so…yeah…anyhooter, this story is over…but I did have fun writing it!  Thank you all, again, for reviewing and giving helpful hints and everything!  J  Again, I hope I've put enough t/p and b/g in this story and please review on how this one went and flames are welcomed too!  Thanks again you all!  Take care you guys!  - Bluepiper  


End file.
